1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner convertible between an upright mode and a canister mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of vacuum cleaners are available for cleaning different types of objects. An upright type cleaner consists of a suction port body connected directly to a cleaner body and is particularly effective for cleaning a carpeted floor. A canister type cleaner consists of a suction port body connected to a cleaner body indirectly, that is, via a hose and an extension pipe. The canister type cleaner is easier to operate and is thus used especially for the narrow places such as flights of the stairs, wooden floor, or any place that does not give easy access to the cleaner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,600, entitled ‘Vacuum cleaner with a detachable vacuum module’, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,321, entitled ‘Vacuum cleaner with a detachable vacuum module’, disclose an example of an upright type vacuum cleaner having a lift-off structure, in which the main cleaner body is detachable from a suction port body, to provide the functions of both canister and upright type vacuum cleaners.